Dramione Shuffle Challenge
by NewClassicxXx
Summary: My Shuffle Challenge with new rules! Anyone may participate! Dramione


**Dramione Shuffle Challenge**

**Rules:**

**-Usually I would say to pick a pairing or friendship, but since it's a DRAMIONE challenge, your options are limited **

**-Grab you music-playing device and shuffle all music.**

**-Whatever song plays, you have the length of the song to write a short drabble based upon the theme of that song.**

**-I will allow 3 skips of songs within your FanFic, BUT YOU MUST write in that you skipped it (include the song and artist if you know).**

**-NO PREWRITING OR OVER-WRITING!**

**Wanted—Hunter Hayes**

Hermione lay in bed, tear stains streaking her face. It was enough to see Lavender and Ron snogging their hearts out. It was another thing to hear Ron say "I love her" to the girl who didn't really know Ron.

After Ron said those words, Hermione knew her chances with the red head were over. She couldn't date Harry; she loved him like a brother. She wasn't interested in the other boys.

Hermione knew she was doomed to live alone for the rest of her life.

But then again, there was him. He followed her out of the Great Hall when she ran out sobbing. He comforted her until she calmed down and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her kisses on her lips and face. She didn't know if she was dreaming it or if it were real.

She rolled over in her bed and for once that night, she smiled.

Draco Malfoy made her feel wanted.

**What the World Needs Now—Jackie DeShannon**

The war was finally over. Hermione sighed as she looked around at the damage of what used to be Hogwarts. She watched as friends were taken to the make-shift Hospital Wing, injured and weak.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes but she held them back. She passed by Deam Thomas lifting Seamus up and carrying him by his side out of the Great Hall. Hermioen herself entered the Great Hall, meeting Draco Malfoy's eyes.

He stood at the other end of the Great Hall, parallel to her.

She smiled at him and he smiled back, and they met in the middle. Since the war was over, now all that was left is love.

**A Thousand Years—Christina Perri**

Draco ran through the halls of his beloved Hogwarts. He had made a sudden realization.

He was in love with Hermione Granger.

He slammed the Great Hall doors open, causing everyone to see what the ruckus was about. He ran over to Hermione, grabbing her by the arm, forcing her to stand and walk out with him, barely having time to grab her books.

"Yes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco smiled, catching her off guard.

"Granger, Hermione, I've waited a long time to tell you this," Draco started. "I knew it was always there, but I didn't know if it were actually true." Hermione remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I love you Hermione Granger," Draco simply said. Hermione's heart leapt out of her chest. But she remained quiet.

"Well?" Draco was impatient.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words…" she trailed off, letting the tears fall freely. Draco smiled wider and embraced her, crying tears of joy.

"I'll always love you," he said in a whisper.

"I love you too…" Hermione said back, forgetting about the rest of the world.

**Boyfriend—Big Time Rush**

Draco watched on in horror as Ron Weasley asked Hermione out in front of everyone.

And then she politely rejected him. Draco's heart did a happy dance. Ron didn't look too happy, but Lavender Brown sure did.

Draco eventually met up with Hermione as they both made their way to Potions.

"Mudblood, can I talk to you?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of us," Ron snapped.

"After she rejected you and you ran off with Lavender? Smooth…" Draco snapped back coolly. Ron turned redder than his hair and squealed off with Harry.

"What do you want ferret?" Hermione asked.

"Now is that the way to talk to me, after I go through all this trouble to ask you out?"

"I never meant-wait, what?"

"You heard." Hermione stood stunned.

Then she smiled at him and his whole world crashed down.

**Anytime You Need A Friend—SKIPPED**

**Young, Wild, and Free—Obviously I skipped this, but I'm sure someone could think of something LMAO…**

**Bartender—T-Pain**

Draco's day couldn't get any worse.

He dumped Pansy, something he actually somewhat regretted. She slammed the door in his face and left him out in Muggle London with no contacts to come get him.

He ended up in a Muggle bar, quenching his thirst for a drink. He walked in the club, ignoring the lust-looks from the girls.

He couldn't ignore the bartender though…

Hermione.

"Granger?!" He just about screamed. Hermione jumped and snapped around to look at him, eyes wide.

"Ferret?!"

Draco stared at her with the same expression she had. They stared at each other until another customer asked for a drink.

Draco sat down on the bar stool and watched Hermione mix drinks.

"A bartender? You?" he asked unbelieving. "I wouldn't have put this under most-likely job for you." Hermione walked over to him and smiled.

"What do you want?" she asked politely.

"You," the words came out faster than he thought them. Hermione's eyes widened again and she took a step back. Draco realized what he said.

But he didn't regret that one bit.

**Shake It Fast—SKIPPED (again, it would make a pretty funny story though)**

**Bella's Lullaby—Carter Burwell**

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. Or hearing for that matter.

Draco Malfoy playing the piano…and beautifully at that. She couldn't help but be captivated as she slowly drifted over to the piano bench and sat by him, watching his long fingers stroke the keys.

He looked over at her as he continued to play and smiled.

Hermione's heart melted.

**Dust in the Wind—Kansas**

Draco's heart ached. All that had happened in the past seven years…it seemed like a blur. He had almost killed Dumbledore…could've killed Potter endless times. But he hadn't.

Hermione was the only thing keeping him from going mad.

Draco felt a breeze kick up as he stared over the cliff. It felt so calm and refreshing…

"Draco?" He heard the wind whisper. Only it wasn't the wind…it was Hermione, behind him. "What are you doing?" He turned his head around. She was wearing Muggle clothes, but the wind blew through her hair, making her look even more beautiful. He smiled and walked towards her, hugging her.

She was the only thing keeping him alive.

**Hey Leonardo (She likes me for me)—Blessed Union of Souls**

Hermione smiled at Draco secretly in class. He half smirked, half smiled back. Hermione looked back down at her school work, catching glances every so often.

Draco had finally found someone who loved him unconditionally. Someone who looked past his dark past. Hermione didn't even seem frightened at his father at all. She didn't let anything stop her from loving him.

Except maybe all of Hogwarts, but he knew soon their secret would be out anyways.

**What's Left of Me—Nick Lachey**

Draco wished he had a mirror. Then maybe he could see her face and her tears when he made her leave.

He didn't care then, but once he sobered himself up, he realized how wrong he really was.

Maybe he was just like his father…always in a power-hungry state. He cried for days sure, but he knew in the end he needed to take action.

When he saw her in Diagon Alley, he knew it was then or never. He walked up to her…and she pushed him aside like she never even knew him.

His world and tears crashed when she linked arms with Ron and gave him a kiss. Draco ignored the stares he was getting from other witches and wizards. Even Harry Potter had a look of concern on his face for the blonde.

Draco turned and disappeared from everyone's life…forever.

**Angel—Gavin DeGraw**

The Malfoy Halloween party was a success. Draco had personally placed himself in charge when his mother said she didn't have the time.

So Draco naturally invited all of Hogwarts, even the Gryfindors. He spent all of Halloween preparing, waiting for all the guests.

He stepped back and admired him work.

Guests started pouring in, Draco there to greet them all. He loved it when they stared up in awe at the Manor.

"Professor Snape," he nodded as the older man walked in. Snape nodded back in greeting and made him way over to stand guard over the punch bowl.

When Hermione Granger walked in, Draco thought he would have to stand guard over her.

She was dressed in a plain white flowy dress with angel wings. A gold halo placed upon her head, she truly looked like an angel. She caught Draco's eye and smiled.

He walked over to her and beat up Ron, who was making rude comments about everyone. She smiled again at Draco and giggled.

He smiled goofily back at her.

**A/N: So I would love to continue all of these…but I will leave it up to you guys **** I personally love where I was going with Bella's Lullaby…but I had other great ideas for the others too.**

**So tell me what you would like me to continue.**


End file.
